Accident
by RaInBoW SpRiNkLe MaDnEsS
Summary: L has had way too much to drink. When he takes Light out for his break and is forced to go to the music store, ending up being suck in horrible traffic. Will the poor detective ever make it to the bathroom  Warning: Omorashi/Watersport Lightxl


Just wanted to try something. I read a couple fanfics like this and i didn't find any Lightxl ones so i figured i would write one ^^

Well I hope you enjoy my first oneshot. Please review and check out my other story 'I'll take care of you' if you get a chance. I would a appreciate it a lot

Disclaimer:I do not own death note or it's characters

* * *

><p>It was like any other day at head quarters. Going through mountains of documents and false leads for the Kira case. Well except everyone had their eyes locked on a certain panda eyed detective as he drank his jolly rancher soda, his <strong>seventh one to be exact!<strong> Not to mention the three cups of Grande coffee and a whole teapot of English tea he had earlier.

L didn't even notice he was being stared at, even as Light gave him frequent side glances. Which he usually took acknowledge of immediately.

Actually L did notice Light but yesterday the two lovers got into a argument and things between them are still rocky.

When it was obvious that L was not going to respond to any of their stares or even notice for that matter. Light called his name. The only response he got from the detective was a quick side glance to show that he was listening as he drank through a bendy straw.

"Are you ok? You're drinking an awful lot today. That's like your tenth bottle of soda" Light chuckle lightly. L knew it was fake

The detective removed the straw from his mouth and turn toward Light to give him his full attention. "I'm fine Light-kun it's just that Watari found this new drink that he thought I would like. It's really good do you want to taste?" L asked, trying to keep up a good front.

Light gave a weak smile "Not really I don't like jolly ranchers or sweets so I don't think I would really like it" Light glanced at his watch and made a smirk.

"Hey L, it's 5:00 can we go out for our break now. Like you promised"

'Bastard' L frowned and sighed "Yes I did promise. I'll tell Watari to prepare the car." Irritated for being interrupted from his work and having to be around the brunette.

Matsuda stood up suddenly "Wait, what are you guys talking about? You're leaving?"

L looked at Matsuda with a blank expression "Yes we are leaving we will be back in two hours. Until then you are free to take a break also or continuing working" and with that L put on his tattered tennis shoes and left with a smiling Light out the door.

Once in the car L went into his signature sitting position and opened his new bottle of soda.

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking so much" Light said as he saw L gulp the soda.

"And why is that Light-kun?" L asked a little irked

Light sent L a glare "Because you have been drinking none stop since morning without any bathroom breaks!"

"My bladder is none of your concern. I don't need to use the restroom. And I won't have to while were out" L said stubbornly as he finished the last bit of his soda and pulled out another one.

'Smart ass!' "Fine" Light said through clenched teeth.

The rest of the ride was silent as they made their way to their destination. After about twenty minutes, Watari informed them that they made it to their destination. In the process L had managed to drink 5 bottles during the car ride. And just before he could get one more bottle, before Watari left. He felt a little pressure in his bladder. L didn't pay it much attention but he thought it was best that he didn't get the soda, so he left it and got of the car. Light was already out the car waiting for the detective. The duo entered the store as Watari drove off.

L looked around the store "So you wanted to go to the music store?"

Light smiled "Yea I wanted to buy a couple of CDs. Oh and don't think were on speaking terms yet"

L frowned "Trust me I don't plan to talk to you. I didn't want to come with you."

"Why did you come!"

L jingled the chain. To make it seem obvious.

Light sighed irritably and went as far away from L as the chain would allow. "That's the whole reason the argument even started" he mumbled under his breath.

As Light was looking though some CDs L squirmed uncomfortably as his bladder was filling more at a rapid pace

Light felt sharp movement coming from the chain. He growled under his breath as the movements just seemed to get worse and more consistent. He looked at L with a icy glare and walked over to the insomniac.

L was shifting his weight from left to right and pacing around shaking his hand occasionally. "What are you doing?" Light asked harshly

'I really need to pee! But I can't tell Light-kun, it would prove that he was right and he said we weren't on speaking terms. I'm not letting him get satisfaction of rubbing this in my face! I will not lose!' "When will Watari be back?" L asked, surprised his voice sounded so calm.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes. Is something wrong?" Light asked suspiciously

"No, I just don't want to be with Light-kun. He is irritating me" L said deadpanned

Lights eye twitched as he pulled his fist back, ready to leave a bruise on his boyfriends face. But before his fist collided with L's face, he remember he was out in public. As not to cause a scene Light just walked away from the panda eyed detective and went back to searching for CDs.

L winced at the pain in his overloading bladder. He crossed his legs together tight in efforts to hold back his need. His cock semi hard from the intense pressure his bladder had on it. The insomniac closed his eye to get his mind off his ever growing need to release. But as his mind began to drift he felt a spurt of urine escape his bladder. L's eyes snapped open as he cupped his front desperately trying to prevent another outburst. After a couple of minutes L got more control of his bladder and was able to let go of his groins. Like on cue Watari pulled up at the front of the music store. Ready to pick them up, the detective bolted out of the music store dragging a surprised Light along with him. Before Watari could even open the car door for the duo. L practically yanked the door open and leaped in the back seat. Light shocked out of his mind slowly got in the car and shut the door behind him. Not comprehending what just happened.

L pressed his legs to his chest tightly, he found this position to be making things worse, but L had to make his self look perfectly normal in front of Light so he wouldn't find out. Thankfully the little damage made earlier was not really the noticeable.

As the car began to move, it suddenly came to a stop.

"What is wrong Watari why have we stopped moving?" L's voice held a hint of urgency. Light seemed to notice and looked at the detective out of curiosity. L face was flushed as he squirmed uncontrollable in his seat.

"L are you ok?" Light asked concerned for his boyfriend

'Damn it why does he have to be so observant' "I wish Light-kun would stop asking me that. I said I was fine! Just leave me alone! Were not on speaking terms remember! Now if you'd excuse I was talking to Watari not you!"

Light gave L a venous glare and turned facing the window. He was too angry to even argue with the detective if he did, he knew he would do something he would regret out of pure rage.

Watari replied to L's question

"It seems there is heavy traffic; we won't be at headquarters at least for another two hours or so"

L mentally cried, he couldn't wait two hours! The sugar addict removed himself from his signature sitting position and sat normally for once. L could feel his intelligence drop a considerable amount. Doubled over as the pain in his lower abdomen grew, L felt so full he thought he was about to burst. He squeezed his legs together tightly as he let out a whimper. At that point L couldn't take anymore. He didn't care about losing or if Light-kun was extremely angry at the moment. All he knew was that if he didn't get to a bathroom now. He and the seat would be pretty soaked.

"L-Light-kun" L said pleadingly

"What the fuck could you possible want!" Light said sounding really pissed at the moment

Just then L felt another spurt and squeezed his groins. Leaving a very noticeable small dark spot on his light blue jean.

"I –I have to u-use the washr-room really b-badly Light-kun! I-I h-have to pee v-ery badl-ly!" L pleaded on the verge of tear from the unbearable pressure on his dick and abdomen, adding to his absolute embarrassment.

Light eyes went wide as he looked at the blushing detective rocking back and forth on the seat cupping his manhood like a little kid who has had way too much to drink.

"O-Ok L hold on. There's a cloths store right there" Light said trying to comfort the detective. Lights dick twitched as he heard L whimper his name.

"L-Light-kun I don't t-think I-I make it in this t-traffic!"

Light looked shocked, 'Geez how long has he been holding it!' "Watari we will be back in a second."

The elder nodded in acknowledgement. Light opened the car door and hop out, gesturing for L to come with him. The insomniac got out slowly and followed Light in to the cloth store as he cupped his front desperately.

Light lead L to the restrooms in the back and waited for the insomniac to finish. Light figured while he was waited he'd do a little shopping

L smiled wide as he approached the urinals. Sighing with bliss L tugged at his jeans, but they didn't fall. He tugged at them again with a little more force. But they still didn't fall. L's eyes when wide as he crossed his legs and hopped up and down. 'Why won't the damn things come off!' the detective pulled desperately at his jeans trying to release the grip they had on his waist. 'Wait why are my jeans clinging to my waist?' L thought for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He promised Watari he would wear pants that actually fit him today because if his usually baggy pants were to fall or get tugged off accidentally he would he pretty embarrassed. L squeezed his front as he felt a dribble leave his dick. 'Oh I didn't try the zipper yet' L tugged his zipper hard and of course it was stuck. L squeezed his legs tighter. And tried to ignore the sharp awful pain in his abdomen. He couldn't hold on much longer.

Just then Light walked in the bathroom holding a couple of bags.

"L you still haven't gone to the bathroom yet!"

"N-No my pants won't come down and my z-zipper his snuck!"

Light set he bags down and advanced at L, tugging at his zipper. Light was very aroused by this whole situation his hard cock twitched as he looked at the writhing L.

"Hold on a second I'll get your zipper down for you"

Both of L's hands clutched at handful of Light's clothed chest. As he leaned again him for support.

'oh no it's coming out!'

Lights eyes went wide as he felt sudden moisture on his fingers. Before Light could even say anything, L release one hand from his chest, clutched at his groins, as the floodgates to his bladder opened. Unconsciously trapping Light's hand under his own. Lights painful hard on twitched as he heard L going into a moaning mess. His urine gushing against his hand as it hissed loudly. The front of L's jeans had a growing dark spot. As the spot got bigger it spread to his pants leg. Making his jeans look originally dark blue

Tears fell from the insomniacs eyes as the orgasmic relief swept through his body and the utter embarrassment burned on his cheeks. He tried desperately to stop but the stream went on strong.

L's legs were shaking as pee trailed down them and pooled on the floor, drenching his now yellow tennis shoes.

Light was awed at how much was coming out of L's bladder. It seemed like a never ending fountain of golden liquid. Light didn't know why but he found this whole thing to be very hot. Very hot indeed.

Light finally felt the stream slowing come to a stop after 4 minutes going strong. His and L's eyes went wide as they observed the gigantic golden puddle on the floor. Good thing Light set his shopping bags on the sink counters.

Light helped L stand up as he heard the insomniac's jean released a waterfall of urine. Light gasped from the shock of so much pee L had come out of him.

L's tear stained cheeks burned hotter as he broke out crying.

Light broke out of his daze when he saw the detective began to cry. He pulled the insomniac into a tight embrace

"L everything's alright' it was an accident"

L sniffled "Y-Yea b-but I did th-this i-in front of y-you! You p-probably t-think I'm s-so disgusting right n-now"

Light lifted L's chin with his finger. "Look at me, I don't and I never will think of you as disgusting. I was actually turned on a lot from that. Don't you feel my hard on?"

L's eyes went wide as he paid more attention to the rock hard bulge that was probing at his waist.

As L gasped Light captured his lips in a heated kiss. Sliding his tongue into the others mouth. Receiving a muffled moan from the spiky haired boy.

"MMppphh! Ah!..Stop Light-kun"

The brunette massaged the others tongue with his own. Indulging himself in the pure taste of L.

As the two broke a away for air, they decided they would finish this when they get back to headquarters

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Not to bad right. well remember to reveiw. and check out my other story I'll take care of you.<p> 


End file.
